Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-308572 (PTD 1) is directed to a rice cooker. This rice cooker includes water flow generation means for causing water stored in an inner pot to flow. This publication states that, with this rice cooker, generation of water vapor can be suppressed and tasty cooked rice can be obtained.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-278924 (PTD 2) is directed to a rice cooker. This rice cooker includes a stirring element stirring a cooked rice object. The publication states that, with this rice cooker, a cooked rice object can be loosened after a steaming step, with a simplified construction.